The Sins Of Thy Beloved
by ChloboShoka
Summary: What if Jane Boleyn was infatuated by Katherine Howard?


Hello fellow Tudor Fanatics, reading The Boleyn Inheritance made me really fond of Jane Boleyn/Katherine Howard and after encouragement from the folks at The Tudors Fan Fic Forum on this site, I decided to write a little one shot for them.

* * *

The Sins Of Thy Beloved

Young Katherine Howard. Barley out of her teens and she found herself in a royal society where lust and treason were partners in crime. Jane Boleyn never thought she would find herself in court again after the downfall of her in-laws and she didn't expect to be this close to a Queen, let alone her cousin-in-law. Jane felt compassionate towards Katherine, whom she had nicknamed Kitty. She was so young and so naive.

Katherine wasn't in her minority, but she was like a child. Jane could understand why Katherine's youth would excite King Henry. Katherine's late cousin, Anne Boleyn may have been long gone, but her traces lingered. As soon as Katherine rose to power as queen, Jane began to feel guilty. She may not have been happy with her marriage to George Boleyn, but she began to wonder if her testimonies really had any basis or was it based on revenge?

Jane didn't want to think about it. She wanted to forget all she knew and find a world of paradise. The paradise that they were promised, but had to suffer first. Homosexuality was a sin, but Jane couldn't help but fall for Katherine. At the same time, she couldn't call her sweet kitty a witch; she was only a child. Jane was going mad, and she knew that she couldn't be executed for it.

Now she felt that the tides were changing. Once again Jane was full of love and hope. She was haunted by the times she tried to make her husband happy, but in the end they just didn't care.

Kitty was somebody who truly cared. Kitty gave her the attention and recognition she felt that she deserved and more. All Jane wanted was a little bit of love. Catherine Howard made Jane really happy. But there were times where Jane had to step back and feel cautious. Especially when there are other ladies around her when she was on duty. She was scared for Katherine.

King Henry made no hesitation to spoil Katherine with jewels, dresses and land that once belonged to Jane Seymour, and what previously belonged to Anne Boleyn. Katherine was nothing like Henry's previous brides, but Jane feared for Katherine's safety more than anyone else. Katherine's uncle Thomas Howard seemed to have only cared about profit and power.

_Curse you Thomas Howard_, Jane thought. Because Katherine had risen so high in such a short amount of time, her potential downfall could be twice as fast. Katherine and Jane were on their own in Katherine's bedroom. Katherine looked like a goddess in Jane's eyes. There was also a hint of jealousy and a drop of guilt. It would be the only piece of heaven, Jane would ever feel... even if it could only lead to a tragic end.

"Come here Kitty!" Jane cooed.

"What is it Jane?" Katherine was startled by Jane's high pitched voice. She jumped on the bed and fought with her mattress when Jane held onto Katherine's stomach and stroked her front.

"Jane," Katherine screeched and her head flapped from side to side. "That tickles."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Jane whispered as she rolled over to the bed next to Queen Katherine.

"Secret?"

Jane whispered into Katherine's ear. "Prince Edward isn't really a prince at all."

"What do you mean?" Katherine was confused. "If he's the king's child, then he's a prince."

"It's Thomas Seymour's child."

"So what are you trying to say?" Katherine said. "Queen Jane committed incest and adultery against Henry?"

"Of course." Jane nodded. "Everything Anne was innocent off."

"I always had a feeling that my cousin was innocent," Katherine admitted. "But I'd never thought Jane would be the kind of person to do..."

"Listen Kitty, we've got to keep this a secret."

"What if they find out everything?"

"They won't. That's why we've got to keep it a secret."

"They may kill us Jane!"

"They won't be able to execute us," Jane assured Katherine. Although she thought Katherine was cute when she was confused, too much of it will cause a great worry for the pair of them. She kissed Katherine's cheek and fondled her in a way a mother would cradle her newborn baby.

"Why would The King want to execute me anyway?" Katherine sunk her head in Jane's chest. "I'm his Queen."

"Because we're both mad," Jane said as she held onto Katherine tight. "He can't do it."

Jane knew very well that what she was doing was a sin: and she loved it.


End file.
